gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 166
Introduction In the middle of a stakeout, a series of events lead to Gintoki and Hijikata being handcuffed together. Hijikata now have no choice but to work with his dreaded rival to bring down a group of terrorist, with a lot of bickering along the way. Plot Hijikata was having a stakeout in front of a building with a wanted Joui patriot. Three days, with no sign of any movement, Hijikata was getting tired from lack of sleep. He calls Okita for updates on the other side of the building, but Okita was eating ramen instead of doing his job. Just then, a half-asleep Gintoki comes along to throw away trash, and seeing Hijikata, picks a fight with him. After a short fight, Hijikata arrests Gintoki for interfering with a government official in the exercise of his duties, and also for insulting a police officer. But Hijikata accidentally puts one cuff on himself (and the other on Gintoki) and so he calls Sougo to take Gintoki to headquarters. But when Sougo does come, instead of taking the cuff off Hijikata, he puts another pair of cuffs on Gintoki and Hijikata, linking them together in circle. He also takes the key, and gives Hijikata a bottle of mayonnaise instead because Hijikata's "key point" is mayonnaise. Sougo leaves Gintoki and Hijikata linked together, and just then, Hijikata notices that the target Joui patriot left the building and was headed for the streets. Hijikata tries to follow, but Gintoki refuses, saying that he should plead and get down on his knees if Hijikata wanted him to cooperate. Sougo, through the transceiver, eggs him on, and Hijikata gets down on his knees, slamming Gintoki against the ground repeatedly until Gintoki agrees. The two then follow the Joui patriot to a cafe, but they had to act natural so as not to be noticed by the patriot. They then enter the cafe waltzing, with Gintoki holding a rose in his mouth. Taking a seat, Gintoki orders parfait and Hijikata a cup of coffee. But when Gintoki moved his hand to eat the parfait, Hijikata missed pouring his mayonnaise on his coffee, and became furious. After another short scuffle, Hijikata poured mayonnaise on the parfait and threw it in Gintoki's face, rendering him temporarily unconscious. But while Hijikata was drinking his mayonnaise-topped coffee, Sougo, through the transceiver, told him that the mayonnaise had laxative in it. Gintoki woke up, face blue, and said that he needed to take a dump, and Hijikata immediately felt the laxative's effects taking over him. Still linked together, Hijikata and Gintoki entered the toilet, where they tried to think of a way they can take a dump. Gintoki thought up of Plan A, where one sits while the other is draped over the door, Plan B, where one sits while the other stands on the other side of the door (with the demerit of the door being unlocked), and Plan C. where one sits and the other lays down on the floor. They both chose plan B, but they got in a fight again, this time about who got to go in in first. But flinging the door open, they saw that the toilet was washiki, or Japanese style. All the plans wouldn't work, so Gintoki thought up of Plan D, which was composed of one person sitting down with palms up while the other did a handstand on the palms of the person below. They somehow managed to accomplish the feat, and safely got out of the toilet. Hijikata then noticed that the Joui patriot was leaving by car, and followed on a borrowed bike. The two somehow managed to reach the Jouis' headquarters, where Hijikata insisted they follow the Joui into the building. Gintoki complained, but Hijikata threatened to get down on his knees again, and the two got into the building's rafters, listening to the Jouis' conversation. Just then, Sougo calls Hijikata through the transceiver, alerting the patriots to their hiding spot. Gintoki and Hijikata dropped through the floor, and were about to be killed, but hearing one of the Joui say that they were like best buddies being linked together, made the two fly into a rage and manage to fight with the cuffs still connecting them. They knocked out all the Joui, and Sougo and the Shinsengumi arrived to arrest the lot. Sougo then asked Hijikata if he was still going to arrest Gintoki, but Hijikata refused, saying that he didn't want to see Gintoki's face for a while. Sougo thinks that Gintoki and Hijikata get along well. Two of them never change. Characters * Hijikata Toushirou * Okita Sougo * Sakata Gintoki Trivia *This episode is an anime-original. *Shinpachi and Kagura are absent for this episode. *The part where Gintoki and Hijikata are handcuffed together is a Reference to Death Note anime episode,is Episode 18 "Ally". Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes